thecelestialfandomcom-20200214-history
The Twelve Seraph of Reality
The Twelve Seraphs of Reality '''are a team of twelve extraterrestrials that represent the most powerful beings in Reality (The Twelve Dimensions), with each one being the most powerful in their residing dimension. The team was formed by Kal-G Minamoto after the massive takeover of the entire universe by Father. Formation Seventy-five years after the genocide of the New Protectors, Father has recreated the universe in his own image, resulting in a monarchy. With powerful members from each of the Twelve Dimensions and a brainwashed Kai Mioshi pernamently empowered with the Razuku, Father forced the last remaining members of the New Protectors into exile, with the last remaining members being Kal-G Minamoto, Armani Minamoto, Edin Inko, Valerie Minamoto, and Crimson Mioshi. During the exile, a paraplegic Kal-G Minamoto was secretly creating a machine that allows movement through the Twelve Dimensions in the form of a wormhole. The machine would instantly target the most powerful hero residing in each dimension and send him to that hero. The Serephs Each member of the Serephs represents as the most powerful in their residing dimension. Each member also has their own rank, showing which members are stronger than the others. '''Kal-G Minamoto, the leader of the Twelve Seraphs of Reality and the reincarnation of Allah-Abad Abdomen. He is a former Celestial and Protector with great knowledge of the Twelve Dimensions due to being a powerful psychic. When he becomes Allah-Abad Abdomen, thanks to Quinton Atom, he possess near-omnipotent, cosmic energies, something the other members do not possess. This is due to being on of the First Children of Reality, making him Ranked #1. Cue Ramon Sayf ze de Allah the demon-angel hybrid son of the demon prince Mammon and archangel Abigail. He is the former leader of the Lord's Army and the possesser of the Six Swords of Allah, a set of swords said to be the most powerful in Reality, which transform him into his true angelic form Sayf ze de Allah. He is also the Bringer of Armageddon which is connected to his Unbounded Demonic Circle Numbers. Due to this, he is at a Cosmic level and is the closest to defeating Kal-G in battle. Because of this, he is Ranked #2. Demetrio the Dead Man 'is a powerful phantom of old legend. Before he became a phantom, he was an ordinary human with an ordinary life until one day, he sacrifcied his life to save his family from a templer in 1213 and his soul bonded with a crazed, but friendly phantom named Lobo in Limbo. Bonding with the phantom gave him the blessing to become solid again and the ability to become intangible. Lobo also gave Demetrio super strength, endurance, and an unorthodox fighting style to the point it is very difficult for him to get hit by anything. His fighting style made him more than a match against Kai Mioshi as Ri-Odin Abdomen to the point he nearly defeated him by himself. He is revealed to be immortal and possess cosmic energies when he is fighting Kai Mioshi. Due to this, he is Ranked #3. Even though he is immortal, he is still capable of being defeated. '''Rio "The Renegade" Santiago '''is a former FBI agent, sadistic terrorist and the unconstitutional monarch of his reality's Earth. He is infamous for annihilating much of the human race and destroying much of the Earth in the process, a plan he called Operation: JUBILEE. The reason Rio destroyed the Earth is because the human race was capable of evolving into a new species called the Plague through the Plague Virus, due to the virus going airbourne in 1990. If Rio had no destroyed much of the human race and the Earth, the Plague Virus, which laid dormant in about eight percent of the human race, would surface completely, creating a new dominant species on Earth. This plan was solely given to him by Project: New Genesis, a secret organization of human-alien hybrids that was responsible for creating and releasing the Plague Virus. As redemption, they experiemented on Rio when he was a child and gave him a set of pre-mature "Genesis Eyes" to counter the Plague Virus if it would ever surface. The eyes gave Rio supernatural abilities, such as super strength and speed. When fully matured, he is invulnerable and immortal. Due to this, he is Ranked #4. '''Ivy Migumi '''is the Princess of Iza, the sister empire to the Aza Empire in Kal-G's dimension. Due to this, she is an interdimensional relative to Kal-G's late wife, Sheshley Yamato. Ivy was born to King Dimas and Queen Ophelia Migumi, who died saving their empire from De Leon when she was nine. She immediately was granted the throne and for the next 300 years, she protected her empire without a single worry. This is due to her Heart of Life, her actual heart that grants her immense, supernatural powers. She also possesses an impenetrable sword that can extend into a long whip and expand into a spear, which has allowed her to defeat multiple enemies at once. She is revealed to have reality-warping powers when using the full power of Heart of Life. Because of this, she is Ranked #5. '''Quniton Atom '''is a brilliant scientist/inventor and holds the title as " The Most Powerful Mind in the Cosmos" with an IQ of 10,000. In his first 200 years of existence, he was a galatic forensic scientist, solving over a million mysteries himself. He eventually retired from forensics and decided to create his own inventions for the greater good of his universe. He created over 700 inventions, including a "sun" from nuclear fusion, which could power an entire planet, a cloning machine. He has also created inventions that allow him to fight in battle in need be, even against the Supernatural and Cosmic. Apart from his ability to invent, he has a photographic memory, capable of reading 50,000 words per minute, can spectate logic, and is an expert in every field of mathematics, science, social science, computer science, and language. For this, he is Ranked #6. '''Rain Diego ' '''Zack Matrix Lord Marth Olivia the Temperence Lumina the Magical Sorceress Doc Sage